marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Cereus (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Crossmore Asylum, England, United Kingdom; formerly Dorkham Asylum, Visigoth, Massachusetts | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Green | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = Baldness | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Patient in Crossmore Asylum; formerly Chief of staff of Dorkham Asylum, psychologist | Education = Doctorate in psychology, revoked | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Gerber; Bryan Hitch | First = Sensational She-Hulk #19 | Last = | HistoryText = Early Life Dr. John Cereus is a psychologist who conducted an experiment involving placing one hundred human subjects in a vat that could only normally hold ninety. He exposed them to a vapor that would condense the mind he dubbed, "Serious Gas". However Dr. Cereus fell into the vat himself and was trapped there for a full week. When he was released he was changed both physically and mentally losing his mind in the process. Dorkham Asylum The other subjects were taken to Dorkham Asylum, where he now worked as Chief of Staff. He was annoyed that his theories were ignored and killed Timothy Hayes and his wife in anger right in front of their daughter Purple Hayes. He then began a long career of using the gas on people in crowds in public places. Nosferata & She-Hulk Dr. Cereus encounter Purple Hayes again now known as "Nosferata". She teamed up with She-Hulk to stop a shipment of the Serious Gas and that he vowed revenge against the heroes. He sent Three Face to expose She-Hulk to the gas and kidnap her for experimentation. However due to her dense skin he could not take a blood sample, so decided to electrocute her instead. Nosferata arrived to save her and learned that Serious had been the one that murdered her parents, he tried to run but lost his footing again and fell to the ground floor, where he was brutally attacked by the inmates. Crossmore Asylum Cereus was later interned into Crossmore Asylum, in Doctor Whitby's section. She treated him for nine years, in Crossmore and in another institution . His doctor license had been revoked after his mass murder. He was beaten by Deadpool alongside the ten other patients of the unit, and sent to the hospital.. | Powers = * Mutated Appearance: Dr. Cereus' has unusual appearance is a result of exposure to his Serious Gas and a group of mind-condensed subjects for a week. | Abilities = * Psychologist: ' Dr. Cereus is a brilliant psychologist with several degrees. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * 'Serious Gas: hallucinogen of his own design. | Notes = *Cereus a pastiche of the Batman villain the Joker, and his Serious Gas is a pastiche of the Joker's Joker Venom. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/jackseri.htm }} Category:DC Comics Pastiches